Hetalia Does the ALS Ice Challenge!
by Holly Pearlwing
Summary: After America is dared to do the challenge by Prussia all the nations start challenging each other to pour ice water on their heads! But hey at least it's for a good cause! Rated T cause at some point I'm gonna do Romano and France. 'Nough said. So anyway enjoy my first Hetalia thingy!
1. America

_**Hetalia does the ALS Ice challenge**_

_**America**_

**Hi Holly Pearlwing here. Now earlier I and my youth group did the ALS Ice challenge and I thought 'Hey how would anime characters react to this" Thus this was born.**

"Dude is this working?" America asked standing outside the meeting hall missing his glasses and his jacket. China meanwhile stood at his shoulder in a tank top holding a bucket.

"Yes the camera is bloody rolling. Now start talking!"

"Fine dude wow. Okay It's the hero America here! And I am doing the ALS Ice Bucket challenge. I wasn't actually challenged by anyone but Prussia dared me to do it so here I am! So what else do I say?" America asked the people off camera.

"You say who you challenge da?" Russia asked from the sides.

"Oh yeah so I challenge my bro Canada and Russia!"

"Why do you challenge me?" Canada asked.

"Or me da?"

"Come on you two are countries covered in ice and snow. How bad can this be for you two? Plus Canada don't you jump into a frozen ocean every December for like the Moose Plunge or something?"

"It's called the Polar Bear Plunge and I don't do it every year!" Canada whisper shouted.

"Yeah yeah whatever dudes. So now let's get this overwith. Now China you promise to take 20 bucks off my debt if I let you do this right?" America asked slightly uneasy.

"Yes Aru. I promise I'll take the money off your debt as long as I get to dump the water aru."

"Good now on 3."

"Three"

"Two"

SPLASH!

"AHHHHHHH" America screamed loudly obviously in shock. He stood there sopping wet for a while before turning and demanding of China. "What was that about?"

"You said on three aru then started on three."

"Ugh. Oh gosh that was cold. I hate the cold. Anyway that was the ALS Icebucket challenge. Prussia you suck"

_**Video Ends**_

_Comments below video_

_Japan: I am not sure this was a smart idea America-san_

_Prussia: I do not suck! I am AWESOME_

_ Hungary *in reply to Prussia* No I'm pretty sure you suck. However I must say I agree with Japan._

_Poland: Dude this is like hilarious! _

_**The End**_

**So this was America. Now I'm sorry if they're OOC but I tried my best. Now I am accepting suggestions for nations for Russia and Canada and future nations to challenge. However I won't consider it if it doesn't make sense. And yes I did reference the US debt to China. I couldn't resist. So yeah hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


	2. Canada

_**Hetalia Does the ALS Ice Challenge**_

_**Canada**_

**Yay! Another chapter. And I only typed and posted the first yesterday! Now I'll let you guys wait till the story to find out who Canada challenged but I will say Russia challenged Lithuania and Iceland. So suggestions for who those two will challenge. I got a lot of positive feedback. You guys are awesome! Just about as Awesome as Prussia**

"Okay I think this camera is working," America said from behind the camera.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Canada said standing in America's garden by the porch where someone was standing ready to dump the water on his head. Like his brother before him he was missing his glasses and his hoodie so as to not get them wet.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked from her spot on the porch.

"I'm Canada!" Canada said.

"Get on with it dude. I'm hungry and heroes need to eat!"

"Plus I have other things to do," The woman on the porch said.

"Fine anyway America challenged me to do this challenge and he's making me do it," Canada said. "So I challenge France and Scotland to do this. How long do they have to do it?"

"Some say 24 hours some say a week."

"Okay well you have a week to do it."

"Oh come on dude why are you giving them all that time?" America asked.

"Cause I'm not a jerk like you America!" Canada said angrily.

"Let's just get this over with!" America demanded.

"Fine. Just get it over with when I say go, okay Mexico?" Canada said sighing.

"Si," Mexico said.

"Okay"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Go"

SPLASH!

Canada screamed and began to shiver as the ice water flowed over him.

"That was very very cold. Well that was it I'm going inside now," Canada said before walking off camera.

_**Video ends**_

_Germany: Why are people doing this?_

_Prussia (in reply to Germany) Cause it's AWESOME! Just not as awesome as me!_

_Hungary (in reply to Prussia): As Prussia said it is immature and stupid but it's for a good cause._

_Switzerland: You all are idiots!_

_**The end!**_

**And that was Canada. So yeah I'd love suggestions for who Lithuania, Iceland, Scotland, and France can challenge. I already know I'm having whether Scotland or France challenge Britain but I'm open to ideas! So see ya tomorrow or something like that. I will update as often as possible but I'm a high school student! So yeah, Bye my awesome readers!**


	3. Russia

_**Hetalia does the ALS Ice Challenge**_

_**Russia**_

**I swear I get more story followers every time I post a chapter! Actually I know I do. You all are more awesome than Prussia. So anyway here I am again. Today it's Russia tomorrow will be Scotland and Thursday will be Lithuania. So on and so forth. Also I'm thinking of starting a little humor story like this where the male nations are dared to live as women for a month. What do you guys think? I doubt that will have any more plot than this but hey who knows what could happen. So anyway away we go!**

"Very well the camera is running," Ukraine said as Russia stood in front of her and the camera in a bath tub. Russia was like previous nations missing his jacket however was still holding onto his scarf. Literally he seemed to be trying to hold it on his neck with his hands.

"Hello. So I was challenged to this Ice Challenge by America, so here I am da," Russia said with his normal smile.

"I now challenge Iceland and little Lithuania to this challenge da. So you two have 48 hours I believe," Russia said his smile darkening slightly when he mentioned Lithuania.

"I believe it's normally 24 hours Brother but if you wish to give them 48 hours well I can't stop you," Ukraine said shakingly.

"OH 24 hours is even better! So you have 24 hours da. Now Ukraine you dump the water on me now da?" Russia said.

"I know you won't like this but we'll have to remove your scarf first. It'll get ruined otherwise," Ukraine said walking over toward her brother and stepping up onto a stool near the rim.

"Oh. I see. Keep it safe da?" Russia said removing his scarf and handing it to his sister revealing several scars along his neck which he quickly covered with his hand.

Ukraine took the scarf and put it somewhere off camera. She then walked back over carrying a bucket.

"When you're ready da," Russia said unworriedly.

Ukraine began to count backwards to the actual water pouring.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

Ukraine poured the water over his head splashing her self a bit before she actually managed to get the bucket in place.

Russia said nothing but began shivering. "That was surprisingly cold da," He said.

"Let's get you dried off," Ukraine said walking toward the camera to turn it off.

_**Video Ends**_

_America Don't worry Ukraine we'll save you from Russia._

_Ukraine (in reply to America) I really don't need saving. I came back to visit my brother of my own accord._

_America (in reply to Ukraine) OMG He's got you so scared you won't even admit he kidnapped you! I'll save you!_

_Switzerland How far are you people planning to take this?_

_**The End**_

**So that was Russia. And once again I mentioned something I probably shouldn't have. Yeah but I'm gonna try to not start any arguments. Now I have to type up Scotland's since I won't have time tomorrow and I still have an hour of free time. Well bye!**


	4. Scotland

_**Hetalia Does the ALS Ice challenge**_

_**Scotland**_

**Here's our forth challenge. Now this is one I'm writing ahead of time since I have DND on Wednesdays. So I'm writing this now. You're awesome**

"Well let's get this over with lads," Scotland said standing in front of what looked like England's house wearing a white t-shirt and jeans so as not to get any of the clothes he actually like ruined. The Scotsman took his cigarette out of his mouth and dropped in on the ground before stamping it out.

"You're going to burn the grass you bloody wanker!" England shouted. Scotland just ignored him.

"Well anyway I was challenged to do this by Canada so here I am. And I'm challenging England and Wales," Scotland said. "Now let's get this over with already."

Without bothering for the okay from Scotland, England poured the water over the Scot's head laughing saying "Serves you right you bloody wanker!"

Scotland stood there dripping and said, "Well that's definantly a way to wake a man up. And you wonder why I'm leaving England."

"Well that's about it now if you'll excuse me I have a no good little brother to kill. GET BACK HERE ENGLAND," Scotland roared before running off after England.

The camera was knocked over and Scotland and England's legs could be seen running around before Scotland tacked England and started punching him. England started fighting back before the camera was shut off suddenly.

_**Video Ends**_

_England Bloody Wanker broke my nose_

_Wales (in reply to England) Well, to be fair you did give him a black eye._

_America LOL England you got your ass beat!_

_England (in reply to America) BUZZ OFF YOU BLOODY WANKER!_

**Well, that was Scotland. Give me suggestions on who Wales and England can challenge!**


	5. Lithuania

_**Hetalia does the ALS Ice Challenge**_

_**Lithuania**_

**You guys get more awesome by the day it's almost criminal. Also at the end of this story I'm gonna make a list of quotes people find exceptionally funny. So yeah give me ones you like!**

"Okay Lithuania, the camera's like rolling," Poland said.

"Hello. I'm Lithuania and I've been challenged to the ALS Ice challenge," Lithuania began standing in a bathtub much like Russia had. He was then however interrupted by Poland.

"It's gonna be like totally funny. He didn't want to but we like totally didn't have the money to skip out on this!"

"Anyway I have accepted and I'm going to challenge….." Lithuania began before getting interrupted again.

"You should like totally challenge Estonia and Latvia. Or Belarus but she might kill you actually so like don't challenge her."

"I challenge Poland and Estonia," Lithuania without thinking.

"WHAT! YOU LIKE CAN'T CHALLENGE MEE!"

"Too late I already have," Lithuania said standing by his decision.

"You're like a jerk!"

"You kept on making fun of me and interrupting me," Lithuania said. "Let's get this over with already."

"Fine Poland said walking over and standing up on a step stool to pour the water over his head. Lithuania sat down on an extra overturned bucket so Poland didn't have to lift the bucket.

"Three"

''Two"

SPLASH!

Lithuania screamed loudly shivering as the cold water cascaded down his skin. Poland laughed.

"That was very very cold. Well anyway this has been the ALS Ice challenge. And don't forget Poland you still have to do it too."

"You were like serious!" Poland exclaimed.

"Yes I was serious!" Lithuania replied grabbing a towel and walking toward the camera.

"Do I have too?" Poland asked trying to charm his way out.

"Yes," Lithuania stated. With that the two began arguing like an old married couple with technically they are as the video ended.

_**Video Ends**_

_Austria You two argue like a married couple_

_Hungary (in reply to Austria.) Well technically they are. Well they were._

_Italy This doesn't look fun! Hopefully I don't have to do this!_


	6. France

_**Hetalia does the ALS Ice Challenge**_

_**France**_

_**I AM SO SORRY! I swear I didn't mean to break my promise! I had Lithuania's chapter all typed up but my laptop wouldn't connect to the internet. Just like it isn't right now and I couldn't find my flash drive. So yeah. Here's another one for today to make up for it.**_

"Is the camera running?" France asked standing somewhere outside without a shirt on.

"Si amigo," Spain said.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Prussia shouted standing on a stepladder to pour the water over France's head.

"Anyway I have been challenged by Mon Cherie Matthew so here I am. I challenge England and Hungary. I look forward to it," France said laughing.

"Hasn't England already been challenged by Scotland?" Spain asked.

"Has he? Well I don't care I'm still challenging him. So I look forward to it. Now Prussia when you're ready," France said

As soon as the words left France's mouth the water was poured on him and the Frenchman began screaming like a girl. Prussia and Spain both began laughing.

"Maybe doing this naked wasn't such a good idea," France said shivering.

"Nein it vasn't! But it vas funny!" Prussia laughed. "_Keskeskeskes"_

"Well that was the Ice Challenge. Goodbye," France said grabbing a towel and just barely covering his uh "jiggly bits" with it.

_**Video Ends**_

_Switzerland YOU WEREN'T WEARING CLOTHES! IDIOT!_

_England Bloody Frog I am not doing this twice!_

_Japan THAT IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE!_

**LOL! I warned you this would be rated T. So yeah poor England challenged twice. But surely no one would make him do it twice. Or would they? Anyway see ya guys. And give suggestions on who Hungary can challenge.**


	7. Iceland

_**Hetalia does the ALS Ice Challenge**_

_**Iceland**_

**My laptop hates me. I think it's breaking. That or it can't connect to Wi-Fi more than once a day. Yeah so that might slow down my updates. Sorry**

"It's rolling," Norway said. Iceland stood like several before him in a bathtub wearing less than he'd normally be comfortable in. Denmark could be heard chattering loudly off camera however Norway and Iceland were both ignoring him.

"Hi. I was challenged to the ALs Ice Bucket Challenge and I accept," Iceland said before muttering something about no choice and Russia.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Denmark shouted.

"He still has to say who he challenges. If he does it. No one will think any less of you if you don't," Norway said.

"I'm not a child," Iceland said irritated.

"Of course not it's just…." Norway began.

"I'd doing it Norway. Stop treating me like a child!" Iceland snapped. "I challenge you two to do this."

"What? Dude why not challenge Finland? That guy can't feel cold!" Denmark said.

"Iceland think about it," Norway said.

"I'm not changing my mind," Iceland said stubbornly. "Just dump the water on my head."

Denmark, as dramatic as ever, just walked over and without warning dumped the water on Iceland's head and caused the bucket to fall on his head.

"OUCH!" Iceland shouted when the metal bucket hit him on the head shivering. "Well at least that was quick. But did you really have to drop the bucket too?"

"Serves you right!" Denmark said.

"Well that was Ice Bucket challenge. I'm gonna go get an ice bag or something," Iceland said stepping out of the tub, grabbing a towel, and walked off camera.

_**Video Ends**_

_Finland That bucket looks like it hurt. Also, bitch I _AM_ the cold!_

_Sweden Denidiot._

_America Wait Finland's the cold? I thought that was Russia._

_Finland (in reply to America) Nope definantly me._

**Well this was Iceland. Also I didn't come up with the line "Bitch I am the cold" I got it from Tumblr. You all are awesome.**


	8. Poland

_**Hetalia does the ALS Ice Challenge**_

_**Poland.**_

**Hey guys! So today Poland will do the Ice Challenge! Not much to say. However I have started a series of fluffy one shots because I can! So far I've written two. So go read that if you want to. Or not. That's more just me to get ideas out onto something permanent. Anyway let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done this yet but I'm only gonna do it once. I don't own anything. If that ever changes I'll let you know.**

"The camera's rolling," Lithuania said. Once more it was basically the same set up, with a stepladder, and a chair in the tub. Except this time Poland was sitting on the chair looking irritated.

"I can't believe you're like, making me do this," Poland pouted.

"Someone would have challenged you eventually. I promise it's over quickly," Lithuania said.

"Like whatever. You like totally owe me," Poland said. "Anyway Lithuania like challenged me to this totally dumb challenge so here I am. And I like challenge….."

"Didn't decide before hand?" Lithuania asked.

"You didn't either!"

"Actually I did. I planned to challenge Estonia and Latvia. I just decided to switch out Latvia so I could challenge you."

"Oh I like know! I challenge Italy and Switzerland."

"Umm is challenging Switzerland intelligent?"

"I don't know."

"Of course."

"Well anyway, let's like get this over with," Poland said.

Lithuania walked over toward the stepladder and said, "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay, I'm ready," Poland said composing himself.

Lithuania took a breathe before pouring the water over Poland's head.

Poland screamed as the icy water cascaded down his skin. He began to shiver when Lithuania was finished. Lithuania walked off camera for a second before coming over and wrapping Poland in a towel.

"Well that was like the ALS Ice Water Challenge. I'm gonna go get warmed up. Come on Liet," Poland said standing up and walking off. Lithuania followed him turning off the camera on his way out.

_**Video ends**_

_Italy: Why did you challenge me? Not fair!_

_Switzerland: You challenged me! You idiots!_

_Austria: I suddenly like this_

_Switzerland (in reply to Austria): You pansy man!_

**So this was Poland's chapter. I had him challenge Switzerland cause I just want to write him and they look so similar they could be related. Well see you guys. You're awesome.**


	9. Denmark

_**Hetalia does the ALS Ice Challenge**_

_**Denidiot **_

_**Denmark.**_

**I've stopped worrying about order and I'm just gonna do them as I feel like doing them. And today I feel like writing Denmark's. Or as Sweden calls him Denidiot! You guys are awesome.**

"Camera's rolling," Norway said unable to believe he was stuck doing this.

Denmark stood outside smiling. Wherever they were it was pretty obvious they weren't in any of the Nordic's nations. It was warm and sunny.

"I'm Denmark and I'm here doing the ALS Ice challenge. I challenge Sweden and Finland," Denmark said with his normal grin.

"You do realize Sweden's gonna kill you right?" Norway said.

"Nah I can take him," Denmark said.

"You mean like you 'took him' when he and Finland left? Or any other time you and Sweden have fought?"

"Trust me Norge. It'll be fine," Denmark said.

'Norge' replied by walking over to stand by the ladder from which he would dump the water on Denmark's head.

"Okay let's do this," Denmark said.

As soon as that was said water, bucket and all came down on his head.

"OWWWWW! OH MY GOD COLD! AND THAT HURT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Denmark yelled.

"For doing that to my brother," Norway said walking to turn off the camera.

"You little….."

_**Video Ends**_

_Finland: And that's why you never hurt Iceland. Norway will hurt you._

_Sweden: Denidiot._

_Estonia: Why do you keep pushing the bucket on each other's heads? That is very dangerous._

_(S) Italy: Bastards_

**So this was it. Happy Labor Day. And don't drop buckets on people's little brother's heads. They will hurt you. This has been a public service announcement from Holly Pearlwing. Now why can't I type right?**


End file.
